The present invention relates to a method and indicator, and relates more particularly to a laser indicator which is to be employed in golf training and in assisting in aiming the ball in the direction of the pin.
In playing the game of golf, a golf player must take a proper position so that the ball can be hit into each of a series of nine or eighteen holes in sequence, employing the fewest possible strokes. However, it is not easy for a novice to select the proper stance for the player's feet to ensure the best possible hit if the ball in the pre-selected direction towards the pin.